beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
Wolf (alias Maxwell) is a perverted imp known for attacking people with countless foulmouthed insults. His personality has heavily changed over the ages. He has become addicted to Hentai and other kinds of porn, telling people that his family can never know his secret or he would be labelled a traitor. Origin At some point during or before the first age, one particularly wolfish imp snuck away out of the hell dimension, and into Middle-Earth. This creature later found its way to the fortress-monastery Newhawk, where it mingled with the 'zerkers, and was taken into their fold. At first, the creature was docile, not daring to reveal its identity as a hellish imp, but with time it grew bolder, and by the second age it could no longer hide its overly aggressive nature, and insisted on stabbing people. Luckily, this was done with mere butter knifes, rather than the fiery hot pokers of Hell, which Wolf used to torture people with. By the late third and early fourth age, Wolf had grown even more bold, knowing that his status as a 'zerker would protect him. Serran had by this time begrudgingly accepted his loss of power over him, and this allowed Wolf to divulge even more of his nature. Due to his extremely perverted nature, and his seeming willingness to follow Slaanesh, we can safely assume that he used to work in Hell's second circle. At the end of the the fourth age, Wolf had become mightier than ever before and began to attemptedly seduce people everywhere he went. Powers Although imps are among the less powerful forms of devil, Wolf, having transcended to Middle-Earth, has grown in power by infusing himself with copious amounts of hentai. Every day he grows stronger in his debauchery, and in the future he might even come to challenge Serran for the seat of Hell. Wolf is also very agile, even for an imp, and can easily dodge most attacks. This agility also lets him dropkick people very effectively, and such an attack can be devastating if landed on an unsuspecting victim. Trivia * Wolf is a big fan of so-called "Visual Novels". Despite the name, these have very little in common with actual novels. * He says he has brother whom he is very annoyed by, but none have ever seen him. He might be imaginary. * Serran has no power over Wolf, even though he is the ruler of Hell. This is most likely because Wolf has been in Middle-Earth so long that he has become attuned with mortal beings more so than Hell. * Curiously, Fanta still seemed to have some power over him, until the second overthrowing. * Wolf's mother is made of duct tape. * Wolf has an unexplainable lust to rape Serran dressed up as Samus Aran. This might be some form of power fantasy, since Wolf was (presumably) previously under the employment of Serran. Wolf attempted to do this during the second age, but failed. It is without doubt that he is merely biding his time, and will try again. * Wolf is very attracted to traps. * Wolf shows a surprisingly similar behavioral pattern to Steven Jewniverse. * Wolf's favorite movie is Manquake. * In his attempt to outrun the forces of hell, Wolf has allied himself with various other religions. He initially converted to judaism, however when he reached Snowhead to be given his jew diploma, he didn't speak the language, and subsequently could not make himself understood. He later converted to Islam, but after several failed bombings he was kicked out. He currently takes shelter under the wing of Slaneesh, the God of Faggots. Category:Main Characters